A Hero's Shadow: Story of Ron Weasley
by Padfoot Sighting
Summary: All seems to be normal -well, as normal as it can get at Hogwarts- until people start disappearing within Hogwarts’s walls. That aside, people are panicking as Voldemort grows stronger. Then the impossible happens...Harry goes missing. Can Ron face step
1. Train Turmoil

Disclaimer: I own nada, 'cept maybe the plot of course.... Yes the plot...So all -except the plot- is owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. 

"Ron? Ron? RON!" 

Ronald Weasley jerked awake with a start, "What d'you want?" he mumbled, irritated from being disturbed from his sleep. Hermoine Granger sighed with impatience; "I asked you if you wanted anything off the trolley. 

Ron managed to shake his head and gave his friend a piercing glare. "Couldn't you've woken me up in a gentler way? Like bashing me on the head with a hammer?"

"I was tempted to do so, believe me." she answered coolly.

Ron gave her another glare as the trolley-witch continued to the next train compartment. 

"In a charming mood I see Hermoine. Oy, and where did Harry go? I'd like to have a witness in case I'm murdered by an annoying smarty-pants." he retorted. 

"Oh aren't we mature?" she taunted in a patronizing voice. "He left about an hour ago to converse with your brothers. Can't you remember that?" 

"Terribly sorry." he replied sarcastically, "I must have forgotten about that during your ever-so-fascinating lecture of the world's history of Aurors."

Hermoine pretended to not hear Ron and let the quip slide. It was pointless arguing with him anyway, she concluded, he always had something to whine about. 

Over the summer, between the fear of rumors about the rising Lord Voldemort and the stubborn Ministry of Magic denying such claims, the trio rarely spent a minute separated. It was as if any one of them would die the next minute. Ron and Hermoine, of course, were becoming very protective of Harry, especially after his last encounter with Voldemort. They never spoke of it to him, but a feeling hung around Harry. An aura of fear, hate, and sorrow. Sometimes he acted as if he didn't care what was going on. It was greatly disturbing to both of Ron and Hermoine.

In the mix of spending so much time together, Hermoine discovered a new passion: the career as an Auror. She had become completely infatuated with what she was going to do after Hogwarts. Ron secretly thought that Hermoine was just trying to push a positive reaction over Harry, trying to give him hope. She kept talking about the future, after graduation, after the next decade. Ron himself haven't really given much thought to what he wanted for future years and frankly didn't care as long as he had some money, but kept up the happy charade for Harry's sake.

Ron continued to ponder about such things until someone smacking the back of his head rudely interrupted him. "OW, what the-" he turned around to face Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well. It's the poor moron in maroon and his faithful Mudblood." he drawled with a demonic smile. Two idiotic grunts of laughter snorted behind Malfoy. They could belong to none other than Crabbe and Goyle. 

Ron stood up sharply, bumping his head on the ceiling as a consequence. "Why don't you go shove it, you damn ferret!" 

Malfoy snarled at Ron, "The buffoon learnt a new phrase! Well done." his pale eyes lingered to Hermoine. "Has your lover Krum paid you well?"

"And just what do you mean by that?" Hermoine fumed.

"You know." he sniggered. "Oh you know."

"You _filth_!" shouted Ron, understanding what Malfoy's jib. Forgetting his wand, Ron lunged at Draco and knocked him to the ground. But Crabbe and Goyle leapt into action, punching and kicking Ron until he had to recoil. Right at that time Harry walked back in. With one look he quickly assumed what had happened and he fumbled for his wand. But Hermoine was quicker. 

Hermoine flipped her wand out instantaneously and aimed at Malfoy. "Vocaltanious!" she exclaimed, and Draco was stripped of his ability to use his voice. "About time you shut up. Serpanger!" the talented witch proclaimed and Crabbe and Goyle found that their fingers had temporarily transformed into mini snakes and, in hysterics, they abandoned attacking Ron. "Now run before I accidently curse you." Hermoine threatened. 

They didn't need to be told twice. The Slytherins made way for retreat. A look of pure hatred was expressed on Malfoy's face as he reluctantly exited the compartment, with Crabbe and Goyle closely at his heels.

"Practicing for your new career?" Harry asked with a rare smile.

"No, I was trying to stop Ron from doing something more stupid than usual." said Hermoine as she tucked away her wand.

"I never knew you cared." a sarcastic Ron muttered. He was now in a rather pissed mood. "So Harry, what were you talking about with Fred and George?"

Harry shook his head, still smiling. "I'm not authorized to tell. Sorry."

Ron continued to be persistent, for it took his mind off the humiliation Malfoy conducted on him but Harry stood strong and refused. Eventually, Ron lost interest and brought up the subject of changing to school robes, for they were nearly at Hogwarts.

"I really hate him. I really hate Malfoy." Hermoine spoke suddenly, trying to hide her flushed face.

"Everyone hates Malfoy." concluded Harry. "It's like exceeding long commercials. Everyone hates them."

Ron was about to ask what commercials were but Harry cut him off. "It's a Muggle thing." 

Hermoine wasn't satisfied. "No, it just...oh, I don't know! Never mind, we better get going anyway." 

And so they followed the flood of students out of the train and on to the platform. 


	2. The News

Disclaimer: Due to my absentmindedness and utter lack of common sense, I forgot to post the disclaimer last time. Imagine, if a certain famous author of Harry Potter's lawyers were reading my amateur story, the suing I would get! Thus, the characters, places, things, and so on, do not belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me. J.K. Rowling. Don't sue.

Author's Note: Despite the fact I've not gotten any reviews, I'm going to pretend people out there are actually reading this and tell you ahead of time I plan to do 27-30 chapters (longer than my starting chapter). So be patient. 

The trio left in haste from the Hogwarts Express and followed the crowd of milling students to the wizarding school of Hogwarts. Which was juts as well, for the weather turned dark without notice, and quickly started to trickle, then eventually pour rain down upon the students. 

"Perfect." Ron muttered as raindrops matted his red hair.

Hermoine giggled, "You look like a wet dog." she announced as Ron merely sneered in reply. It was too cold out to bicker, even for him.

"Finally!" exclaimed Harry when they entered the castle and thus to the Great Hall. The three felt their cloaks dry as the warmth of purple fires, obviously magic, blazed in the grand fireplace of the hall and swept around the newly arrived students.

Harry, Hermoine and Ron quickly found their seats at the great Gryffindor table, where Seamus and Dean, two peers, were already seated.

"Hey guys!" Seamus greeted them. "Nice weather to start the year, eh? Da says it'll be like this for a week or so....muggle weather report and all. Though they're always wrong, I expect."

Dean changed the subject, thinking the 'weather' was a bit too boring to talk about. "So how was your summer? We took a holiday down to Australia. _I_ was attacked by a kangaroo." he said proudly, as if being attacked by kangaroos was something everyone dreamed to do.

Ron snorted while Hermoine looked skeptical. "Do I even dare to ask how?" she said.

Dean shrugged sheepishly, "They're very vicious, y'know. Don't you think Harry?"

Harry jumped, looking startled, as if he was coming out from a trance. "Sorry. What?"

"Are you okay?" Hermoine asked, looking very concerned. She lowered her voice cautiously. "Harry...is it your scar?"

"No," he replied. "It's just..." but he was interrupted by Dumbledore, who stood up to announce his start-of-school-year speech. But unlike the usual amused expression the Headmaster usually wore, he looked dreary...or _tired_ even.

"Students of Hogwarts," he began. "I am utmost apologetic to announce that all occurring trips to Hogsmeade must be cancelled for the year." Cries of protest erupted from the crowd, mainly third years and up, who were the only ones who could go. "I am not in the position to negotiate, I'm afraid. Precautions are beyond necessary at this time. We will not risk another innocent life to fall into the hands of Voldemort." 

This quieted the crowd. In everyone's mind was the burning memory of Cedric Diggory, who was murdered by Voldemort the previous year. Harry drew himself away from the table, bitter guilt coursing through his veins. He still thought he held responsibility for Cedric's death.

"I also must regret I shall be leaving the school midway through this year." Dumbledore continued.

Now yells of panic echoed from the walls. Even a few of the professors looked startled.

Dumbledore smiled kindly, but his wise eyes were stern and determined. "I shall not be gone forever. There is simply another necessary precaution that requires attention. In the mean time, we must all remember that united, we are strong. United, and Voldemort cannot conquer us. In which I must bring up another note, this one more joyful. I'm sure some of you are already familiar with our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher; Fleur Delacour."

An explosion of many different reactions chorused through the Great Hall as the French girl stood and curtsied in acknowledgement. Ron, for one, shrank back a bit, clearly remembering his past (and rather humiliating) encounters with Fleur from the Twiwizard Tournament. 

"And so." Dumbledore finished, "With in mind that the new year students are yet to be sorted; I bid you to feast well, and have a restful night." With that he sat and the Sorting began.

Author's Note: I know, an awkward spot to leave off on, but too bad. And I promise the exciting stuff starts in the next few chapters. Really, I promise.


	3. Weasels and Dragons

Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank Leviathan, Naeginnie6, and Shannie, who have reviewed my modest writing piece. Aw, you guys are so kind! Really, I'm blushing! But to clear a few things up, Sorry Leviathan, I worded that sentence a bit oddly, but I fixed it just for you :) 

And Naeginnie6, of course I'll tell you when I update (which will hopefully be frequently)

Shannie, lol, I'm glad you like those vicious kangaroos. They're not docile at all, those kangaroos....

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. I own no character's, places, thingies, etc. Wish I did though. Ha, you can't sue me for wishing! I wish, wish, wish, wish, wish I did!

McGonagall, at once, brought up the traditional stool and aged Sorting Hat. Then, to the great amazement of the nervous first years, the hat began to recite one of his infamous songs.

"I'm as old as any hat may be, 

frayed in places, as you see.

Nonetheless, my mind's in tact

There is no means of truth I lack.

The Founders made me, long ago

to sort out student to and fro.

They knew too well of the time span difference

And poof! I came into existence!

Wise Ravenclaw, with all her wit

Needed pupils with smarts and grit

People who had respect for teaching

So all knowledge was within their reaching.

Shrewd Slytherin was ambitious, no doubt

His students did not muck about

They are determined, stout, and great.

There is no challenge they can't take.

Kind Hufflepuff knew no wrong

With gracious people her kind belong

Hard-working and honest, forgiving and true

There's nothing Hufflepuffs can't do.

And finally, there's Gryffindor the Bold

For in his house, it's courage that's the hold

Daring and compassionate are what Gryffindors are

Such people are destined to go far.

Now you know, so please don't fret

I will see what house you'll get

I've yet to send a student astray

And fish will fly on that fatal day!"

When he finished, the hall erupted into applause. Even the to-be-sorted first years couldn't help but smile as the old hat dipped the front of his rim down, as if to bow. The deputy headmistress cleared her throat, "When I call your name, please step up and place the Sorting Hat upon your head." she ordered.

"Andaline, Henry."

Henry, a rather tall boy with sharp defiant eyes and a shaky smile, walked up and proudly place the hat on his head.

"Can you _believe_ what Dumbledore's doing?" Ron whispered to his friends. He was bursting to voice his opinion of the issue.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat proclaimed as Henry strutted over to the Gryffindor table, plainly enjoying the cheers (well, cheers from everyone but the Slytherins).

"To tell you the truth, I'm still in shock over the whole announcement." Hermoine replied back in a whisper, once the cheers had died down. "I wonder what he meant _exactly _by 'necessary precaution that requires attention'? Is it so important that he has to leave the school while-"

"You-Know-Who's running havoc about." Ron finished for her.

"Becker, Rebecca."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Exactly." Hermoine agreed. "Without Dumbledore, Hogwarts is in-"

Once again, Ron cut her off. "A big, deep pit of bloody bad trouble?" Ron offered helpfully. 

"Something like that." Hermoine said as she smiled, much to Ron's surprise.

"Jefferson, Mily."

A short girl with auburn hair walked up to the hat, almost twitching with apprehension and looking at the hat with great mistrust.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"I suppose he needs to leave for alliance purposes." Hermoine concluded. "With Sirius, Lupin and Mr. Fletcher." She of course was referring to a few selective members of the Order of Phoenix. The Order, as it was called for short, was a group newly revived under the guidance of Dumbledore and was the only strong defense against the uprising of Voldermort. The Minister of Magic, Fudge, still refused to believe that Voldemort had truly returned to power, and constantly insisted to the wizarding world that the spontaneous attacks were efforts of rebellious warlocks. That theory was ludicrous, at it's best, and everyone seemed to see that but him. Yet Fudge was stubborn, and he wouldn't allow the Hit Wizards to track down the offending Death Eaters. Thus, the Order needed- no, had to- succeed in its purpose. Or else everyone who defied Lord Voldemort was doomed.

"Obviously enough." Ron replied, a little harsher than he intended to. "Mrs. Figgs...you've heard her name mentioned before, I'm sure, had recently recruited a handful of Aurors, under Fudge's nose. I imagine Dumbledore's needs to be with the Order to plan an attack against You-Know-Who."

"Keldrick, Roan."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"How would you know?" Hermoine asked, curiosity lingered in her voice.

"Norrenham, Jason."

"Well, I _do _have family working in the Ministry." Ron answered loftily.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat belted out.

"Oh! Right!" Hermoine remembered suddenly. Mr. Weasley had been discreetly doing sleuth work for Dumbledore. His innocent position in the Ministry was simply too perfect. No one suspected him of assisting the Order, something that Fudge had forbidden anyone to do. In fact, he offered his help openly to Dumbledore...last year....after the horrid Tournament...when Harry was in the hospital...wait a second...._Harry!_

Alarm bells rang off in her head as Hermoine looked at her silent friend, sensing something was dreadfully wrong. Harry was pale as a ghost, and virtually not moving whatsoever....seemingly petrified....except for the slight shaking in his hands. His green eyes were wide with shock and he seemed oblivious to his surroundings. 

"Harry?" Hermoine asked gently.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked suddenly, now aware of his friend's fairing. "What's wrong?"

Then, FLASH! The entire enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall lighted up with a blinding green color. Every student instinctively covered their precious eyes in order to protect them from the painful light. Everyone but Harry Potter. Because Harry Potter was screaming bloody murder. Harry Potter fell from his seat onto the floor, twitching, and screaming, unable to take the pain flooding from his scar, and still screaming. Why wouldn't it stop? Make it stop! The hurt...the pain.

"STOP!" Harry yelled out hoarsely. Someone, a teacher perhaps...or was it Hermoine? Dumbledore? Someone, indeed quick-witted, found their wand and shouted "CEASEPROTOMOS!" at the enchanted ceiling, shattering the charm upon it. The bright, burning, painful green light was put out like a flame under water. But Harry was still on the floor, twitching. For in a time span of what seemed like a century, people finally came to their senses and a few started to surrounded the twitching Harry. Then came utter chaos. Younger students ran around, in hysterics. 

"What that hell was _that_!" someone yelled out. Teachers were trying to help people calm down. Crying, screaming, shouting, everything had enveloped the hall.

Draco, who had somehow gotten himself at the head of the large circle that was enclosing Harry, sneered disdainfully at the withering Gryffindor on the floor.

"Oh look, it's Potter showing off for sympathy again." Malfoy's cutting voice rang out clearly over the hysteria. "What a wimp." he then lowered his voice, so the professors (who were trying desperately to obtain order among the students) couldn't hear. "Too bad Potter's faking it. Otherwise he could have joined dead Diggory. What a shame."

That cut many people, and Ron lost control to his anger, and allowed his emotions to rule. At that time, his emotions wanted to beat the shit out of Malfoy. With a roar of fury, Ron hurled himself at Draco, and threw a well aimed punch at the blond boy's nose. Ignoring the blood rushing down from his nasal, Draco furiously kicked Ron in the shin, forcing him down, and hit Ron in the eye. Crabbe and Goyle awaited anxiously for instructions, but Malfoy ignored them. He wanted to hurt Wealsey by himself, so the whole damn school could see that he was indeed superior to the muggle-loving scum. 

Ron, preparing himself for another punch from Malfoy, drove his elbow into the Malfoy's side, just before someone forced the two fighting boys apart. With a cold horror of sudden realization dripping down his spine, Ron looked up with his good eye into Professor Snape's merciless and outraged glare.

__

Oh shit, Ron thought unintelligible.

"Granger and Thomas, take Potter down to the Infirmity." Snape looked, with disgust directed mainly to Ron, at the other two. "You two. My office. NOW." he commanded venomously.

As Ron and Draco followed Snape to the doom that awaited them, Dumbledore called for everyone to calm down, and this time they obeyed. The Sorting continued on, for it still hadn't finished, and the first-years seemed to be beyond fear after that little pleasant display.

"Riven, Zack."

"SLYTHERIN!"

What Ron wouldn't give to be anywhere, anywhere at all, except following Snape down to the dungeons right then.

Author's Note: Ah, the plot thickens. So what was that fateful flash of light? Ha, I can't tell you, that would give the plot away! Also, since Draco is favored among my list of characters that I favor, I decided he shall be read about a _lot _in chapters to come.


	4. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, the likelihood of owning my own car would increase. But yet I'm car-less.

"IN." Snape pointed to the door of his office. Malfoy and Ron both trudged into the Potion master's office, both dreading their punishment. We're in the same boat now, thought Ron bitterly.

"EXPLAIN." Snape commanded. Ron and Malfoy hesitated, unsure if Snape really wanted to hear their excuses. Then both simultaneously realized the one who stayed silent would be judged more drastically. It was survival of the whiniest.

"Weasley punched me fir-"

"But didn't you hear what Malfoy said about Harry? He-"

"I didn't say anything! He's lying!"

"You great big git! I-"

"SILENCE YOU DUNDERHEADS!" thundered Snape. Ron bit his tongue in the just nick of time. Malfoy, who had never been insulted by his favorite professor before, paled an extraordinary amount. 

"How DARE you exhibit such stupid and barbaric BEHAVIOR!" Snape glowered down at them. "ESPECIALLY DURING A TIME LIKE THIS!" 

Snape paused, sucking in a deep breathe and glared at Ron to Draco and back to Ron again. This awkward silence was kept for at least five more minutes, as if Snape was pondering the most horrible punishment to proclaim on them. 

"This...disgraceful attitude...fighting at the Welcoming Banquet? Shaming both your houses?" his face was lucid and shown obvious signs of exhibiting self-control. Somehow his voice was far more freighting now, then it was when the professor shouted. It was odd...Snape seemed disappointed in them. Although Ron couldn't give a hippogriff's beak to what Snape thought, the notion was still unnerving. Ron gathered his courage and dared to glare back at Snape but all he saw in return was a face lacking all mercy. He was a dead man.

"Three months detention and a hundred point deducted from each house." declared Professor Snape. Malfoy was absolutely thunderstruck. He - Draco MALFOY - had gotten detention? From SNAPE? In Malfoy's silence, Ron found his voice. 

"THREE MONTHS! ARE YOU MAD?"

"And now two-hundred points deducted from Gryffindor, Weasley, for your despicable imprudence. My most sincere congratulations." Snape paused, recomposing himself to his normal cynical demure. "Your detention starts now, two hours with Mr. Filch in the Trophy Room. You are dismissed."

Neither Draco nor Ron moved, both sustaining infuriated looks upon their faces.

"But, sir, we'll be missing the rest of the feast..." Draco started.

"Maybe next time you won't be so eager to have disputes, Mr. Malfoy. MOVE. NOW!" Snape ordered the two of them.

"This is all your bloody fault." Ron accused Draco, once they were out of hearing range of Snape. "If you hadn't been such a bloody idiot, _I _wouldn't be in bloody detention. For _three bloody months_!"

They were trudging from the potion dungeons to Filch's office, two floors up. The caretaker had already been notified of the delinquent's punishment, and was happily awaiting their arrival.

"Just wait until Father hears about this." Malfoy muttered menacingly. "Then you'll be sorry, Weasel."

Ron growled, "Not that great git of your father again! Can't you do your own bloody dirty work with running to daddy, you pathetic rat?

Draco stopped and glared death at Ron, who simply continued walking and completely ignored him. "At least my father's not a loser, he's not a failure among wizarding society." drawled Draco. Ron continued walking.

"And at least he can protect his family from...certain forces." Malfoy continued sinisterly. He achieved his objection, Ron spun around to face him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked, his face notably pale much to Draco's satisfaction. 

The Slytherin shrugged idly, "I'm simply implying my father has...connections. Let me put it this way; we all know the Dark Lord hates Muggle-scum and Mudblood-lovers alike. And, well, my family doesn't fall into either of those categories." he smirked.

Ron stormed over to Malfoy, his eyes ablaze with anger and fear. "You _dare _to threaten my family?"

Malfoy applauded mockingly, "Well done Weasel! You're not as think-headed as I thought!"

Ron advanced on Malfoy, and Draco reached for his wand but Ron was quicker and reverted to simply grabbing Malfoy's throat. Rashness and anger flooded his brain as he began to tighten his grip on Malfoy's neck.

"If anything -_anything_- happens to anyone in my family, I'll personally hunt you down and boil your head in a cauldron." Ron threatened through gritted teeth. 

"Damn you!...You're killing...me now!" Draco gasped as he struggle to breathe properly. Ron relaxed his grip and turned away from Malfoy in haste, somewhat surprised at his own actions, and continued his journey to Filch's office. Neither one of them spoke to each other until they were standing in front of Filch's door.

Ron tentively knocked on the door. "Are you in there?"

A gruff, sarcastic voice called back, "Open the knob. That's what it's there for."

"Well I see someone is in a pleasant mood." Draco muttered under his breath as he reached for the doorknob, shoving Ron out of the way. They entered to see Filch giving them a bucket full of cleaning material and a nice, sadistic smile.

"Everything you need's in there. Trophy room's on your left, down the hallway. Have fun." he laughed, obviously gleeful over the student's pain.

"What? Aren't you gracing us with your company?" Ron asked him in a miserable tone.

"Nope." Filch answered cheerfully. "Mrs. Norris is." So she was, crawling out from behind the desk and staring at the students with luminous eyes. "If anything goes wrong, she'll be there for you." he cackled mirthlessly.

"Why the Trophy Room of all places?" Ron asked another question, simply trying to stall. If he could only keep this up for two hours..... "I just cleaned everything in it three years ago."

"That's the pesky thing about dirty things." Filch answered sarcastically, "They always get dirty again."

"Wait a second." Malfoy protested, finally realizing what was going on. "I am _not_ cleaning anything! I'm a Malfoy."

"That may be so." chortled Filch. "But you're also a pain in the arse. Now get!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." growled Malfoy as he disdainfully wiped over a plaque dedicated to Tom Riddle.

"Oh shut up already." Ron sneered back, working on the trophy cases. It was going to be a long night.

Author's Note: Hmmm, next chapter will be the first day of classes. 'Ol Ron's bound to be happy about that! Muahaha....anyway, I'd like to thank a few people for their reviews.

****

Angel of moonlite: Thank you! We need more reviewers like you in this fanfiction world of ours. I will most certainly continue asap.

****

Jaffacake: Mmmm, jaffacakes are yummy! I love your name! And I am absolutely sorry for misspelling Hermione's (yay, I got it right that time) name. I'll fix the other chapters and correct it. Thanks for telling me! Glad you like the kangaroos, they might make a second appearance, hehe.

****

Katherine: Thank you for your support! I wrote this chapter especially fast...didn't want the suspense to kill you :)

****

Malexandria: Thanks Malexandria, I most certainly will.

****

Ferggurl98: Ah, yes, Harry's in for a tough time in this story. Poor Harry, he goes through so much. Thank you for your compliment, I can't tell you how swollen my ego is after I read it. Lol, just kidding.

****

CatalinaRose: Ron's a lovely character, and I'm glad he's on of your favorites as well. Thank you for your support!

****


End file.
